


the impossible now

by mirabilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirabilis/pseuds/mirabilis
Summary: “Hey, Atsumu.” Shouyou says, “Are we dating?” he asks with his big husky eyes that look like molten gold and brown syrup, and Atsumu wonders that too. But do friends shove their tongues down each other's throats?“Good question.”Normalize platonically french kissing with the teammate you’re head over heels in love with.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	the impossible now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is a very silly idea that came to me and I wanted some fluffy atshn with Sakusa third wheeling and atsumu pining and overthinking...
> 
> Cw: puke mention, French kissing, and Miya Atsumu poetically overthinking everything. 
> 
> Now please enjoy!!

“Hey, Atsumu.” Shouyou says, “Are we dating?” he asks with his big husky eyes that look like molten gold and brown syrup, and Atsumu wonders that too. But do friends shove their tongues down each other's throats?

“Good question.”

Sakusa clicks his tongue, reserving his pent up desire to murder them both from the table. “Oh my god, I will actually throw myself out the window.” 

Atsumu stops kissing Shouyou, which sucks but serves a purpose into deep introspection if they actually were dating, which was an excellent question because he had no fucking idea what exactly they were. He’s also distracted by Sakusa’s glare that’s burning holes into his inner soul and totally ruining the mood. 

Also the food court was noisy, too noisy to shove his tongue down Shouyou’s throat without getting fifty nasty and questionable looks thrown his way or even worse: they’ll be swarmed with paparazzi and overjoyed fans huddling around their table asking for Shouyou’s signature. Which firstly, is offensive because who wouldn't get a hand signed autograph of their favorite setter? And secondly they want Sakusa’s signature which is terrible, very bad. 

“Well, while yer at it, do a flip.” Atsumu replies, slinging his arm over the back of Shouyou’s side of the booth seat. Shouyou looks awfully innocent for someone who was equally eager to willingly kiss Atsumu. Was it like a platonic besties kissing each other or a I sorta really like and we should french kiss more often? As you can tell, Atsumu is in trouble either way. 

Sakusa is not impressed, he actually never is, as he is third wheeling and not so dated between Atsumu and Shouyou and more like babysitting them. Now if Bokuto was here, which he is not because he traded the team to go on a weekend trip with his actual boyfriend, the editor. Then it would be a party.

“Come on Sakusa-san! Cheer up!” and he nudges to the basket of fries heaping in oil and he can see the overly obnoxious wrinkle of his nose as Shouyou continues, “there’s more than enough. Some food in your stomach should turn your frown upside down!” 

Atsumu’s heart kinda breaks when he says that, but like in the best way possible. It’s sort of like his heart was the big high striker and Atsumu rammed a hammer and he soared high as he cracked into ten thousand pieces. As if Shouyou wasn’t already going to be the death of him. So okay, he’s kinda in love with him but at the same time he knows he has the most massive, most fattiest crush on him, and Saksua also knows this as well. It’s like he straight up told the guy but he assumes the eagerness to publicly shove his tongue down Shouyou’s throat may have been a dead giveaway. “No thank you Shouyou I would rather starve,” Sakusa replies politely. Malice laces his throat and Atsumu sticks his tongue out. 

Shouyou also tasted like salt, and ketchup which wasn’t too terrible he thinks as he sighs and watches him shove his face slowly with french fries. Sakusa gives a disgusted grunt, oh well, maybe Atsumu didn’t just wanna platonically shove his tongue down his throat. 

*

“Do you think Shouyou thinks of me more than a friend?” Atsumu confronts Sakusa. Well actually, Bokuto confronts him in the locker room, and Sakusa is dragged along. He had heard from a certain someday about their not-so date and wanted to know everything. 

“Well,” Bokuto starts, after moving his knee pads, “did it seem like he considered you as more than a friend?” 

“Gee I don’t know Bokkun, I was too busy shoving my tongue down his throat.” 

“Ask him next time will you.” Sakusa asks, and Atsumu would like to commit a crime. 

“Okay, but did you like— feel something when you kissed him?” Bokuto tries. 

“Like I said I was too busy—” and Sakusa rolls his eyes, which is rude, he didn’t ask him to be here in the first place witnessing one of his many dilemmas. 

Sakusa interrupts him, “yes, we know. We were all there.” 

“That’s not true! I wasn’t there!”

“That’s because you were busy messin’ around with yer boyfriend. We get it Bokkun yer the least single one out of all of us.” Atsumu points out. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be talking about you?” 

“Yes!” Atsumu sighs. This was exactly why he never confided his teammates for help. “I think I have a crush on Shouyou. Like a big, fat one, and not just because I may have kissed him one or twice.” 

Sakusa packs his stuff up, “this sounds more like a ‘you’ problem.” 

“TWICE???” Bokuto hollers. 

“Okay, maybe three times.” He admits. Bokuto screams louder, Sakusa covers his ears and wishes he never existed. Meian tells them to get out of the locker room before he makes them sprawl on the court until they puke. 

*

He doesn’t kiss Shouyou again, yes shocker, a disappointment for him mostly but they do on another not so date this time with the rest of team minus the except of Barnes and Meian because they’re older and would literally do anything then hang out with a group of young people act immature willingly. So yeah, they opted out for bowling. And bowling is meant for all ages. And it’s fun? Sort of. 

And it’s like a couples thing, to help your partner to properly throw a bowling ball and then sweep them into your arms and kiss them until your lips feel chapped. Or maybe he just watches too many movies. It’s probably the latter. 

For instance when they first arrive at the bowling alley, it’s already crowded and Bokuto’s waving around trying to get a glimpse of Atsumu through the sea of people trying to get their shoe size. 

“We’re over here!” Shouyou says as Atsumu jogs over, holding his shoes in one hand. Now he was looking exceptionally cute today, almost too cute for someone who's about to go bowling. And he thinks _shit_ , _I think I’m gonna pass out._ Shouyou’s black jackals baseball cap secured tightly on his head and blue washed jeans fitted like snake skin to his legs and yeah Atsumu might faint if someone doesn’t catch him. 

Sakusa as always, interrupts his mid-panicking. “Stop gawking like a fool and close your mouth before you catch all the flies.” 

“Oml-kun, be nice.” Teasing as he walks over to where Shouyou was and says, “guess we’re partners.” 

And Shouyou smiles, too pretty for this terrible lighting above them, “great! Do you want to start or should I?” 

He flicks away lazil, “yer welcome to go first, by all means,” and winks as Shouyou slightly rolls his eyes and laughs, sweet and salty. 

Shouyou waltzes up the bowling ball conveyor belt, and licks his lips. Atsumu really wants to cry. He gets a good feel for the ball and walks up and lets go. They all watch, as it goes down the lane and hits every single one of the pins. Honestly, Atsumu isn’t sure whether to be impressed or turned on. 

“How was that?” He asks, bouncing back to Atsumu as he punches in his score. 

“Terrible.” He mumbled.

And Shouyou tilts his head back and laughs, not so bittersweet and it rings like a telephone. Atsumu gazes away, as he gets a glimpse of his slender neck, and wonders, why does the world hate him so much?

*

Status Update: he still hasn’t kissed Shouyou again. He thinks he might die. He wants to die of embarrassment. But he doesn’t. He despises this cruel world. Osamu calls him over dramatic. 

“Hey Shouyou, do you kiss anyone else other then me?” 

Okay. So he doesn’t actually ask this question but he imagines that he does and he won’t get hurt over when Shouyou says yes. Because that’s totally normal, they weren’t exclusive. He’s a desirable guy, everyone probably wants to date Shouyou Hinata. 

Atsumu doesn’t say any of this. He should probably resort to crawling under a hole. It would be best for everyone. He could always send an anonymous text that says _wanna smash?_

Would that be too straightforward?

“So. I’ve been thinking.” He tells Osamu one day over a basket of different flavored onigiri because that always helps him think clearer. “The chances of me getting together with Shouyou is very high.” 

Osamu doesn’t even look up from the pan he was frying, “congratulations.” He replies, dripping with sarcasm. 

Atsumu scoffs, he did not deserve this slander. “Is that all yer gonna say?” 

“Yer right, I’m sorry. Congratulations ‘Tsumu, yer gonna make an even bigger fool of yerself.” 

“Are you saying you don’t believe in me?”

“I have absolutely no faith in you.” 

“Yer not my brother.” Atsumu says, quickly stuffing his face with onigiri. 

“Believe me, I tell myself that everyday.” 

*

They’ve returned to another day in which Atsumu witnesses the purification of Shouyou Hinata and there’s no one there to witness his own demise. Which sucks because he deserves a whole damn audience. Atsumu concludes that he will remain single forever and live with Osamu and his very unpleasant boyfriend Suna who will laugh at him everyday when he camps himself into the attic for the rest of his life because he can’t seem to get anyone to date him. Frustrating. Believe him, Atsumu knows. 

Shouyou is currently chatting with Inunaki who’s stuck beside Adriah like two peas in a pod. They seemed to figure they’re shit out why can’t Atsumu? It’s also notable that two weeks have passed since they’ve made out… not that it matters. They’re returning back from an away game as they wave their good-byes. He and Shouyou are the last ones on the elevator and it’s silent, and Atsumu is sort of hoping to keep it that way until he can breathe in his own apartment. 

“Do you want to come and hang out at my apartment?” Shouyou suddenly blurts out. He really wants to crush him into a friendly hug and say _I knew thought you’d ask_ but instead he calmly says:

“Yeah, why not.” 

Shouyou’s apartment is clean, cleaner then his by the least, it’s not too dark, there’s a large television perfect for cozying up on the couch and watching movies until it’s midnight and over to his right in the kitchen there’s a large marble counter perfect for lifting someone and kissing him until your lips are broken and busted. Ah. He’s getting ahead of himself. 

“Yer house is surprisingly clean.” He says, and Shouyou laughs a little and sets his keys down. Fuck. This was not good. 

“Sakusa-san comes over once a week and cleans up, you should ask him, I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help!” 

That’s a blatant lie, Sakusa Kiyoomi would rather walk over fire than help Atsumu in a true, genuine manner. But instead he says, “perhaps.”

“Is there anything you want to do Atsumu? I can get you a drink?” He flashed a pretty smile and pretty sure he melted away on the spot. This was definitely not good for his health. 

They opt to watch whatever’s on the sports channel and Atsumu tries really hard to concentrate, like really hard but fails. Shouyou dimmed the living room lights making everything a bit darker which was a bad choice because now Shouyou just seems a bit brighter. 

He’s also smashing his head against the wall just staring at how wonderful Shouyou looks without even trying. Just how. And they’re not even making out and he still thinks he’s so fucking pretty. “Shouyou.”

He turns away from the television, breaking contact to stare deep into his eyes which he deeply appreciates if he wasn’t so crestfallen against the weight of Shouyou’s eyes. “You wanna make out?” 

Now Shouyou blushes a little, and nods, “sure!” 

And so they kiss in front of the television as neon and colors spiral like a kaleidoscope against their bodies and Atsumu is consumed by desire and he’s tipping Shouyou’s chin for a third and fourth kiss and that’s when he finally thinks, _shit there’s no going back now?_

*

Sakusa is once again third wheeling, luckily Bokuto had the pleasure and time in joining them in another not-so mall date. And once Atsumu and Shouyou are kissing. “Not this again.” Sakusa mumbles. 

There’s a small smile against Shouyou’s lips when Sakusa says that but Bokuto enthusiastically encourages them. And then Shouyou smiles, and moves his lips away from his lips, as rough and busted as he imagined— no the way he prayed for them to be. And asks, “Atsumu, are we dating?” 

And Atsumu kisses the shell of his ear, moving quickly for a deep kiss on the lips, “good question.”

Shouyou giggles, “what’s the answer?” He can hear Sakusa ruthlessly mutter, just fucking say yes. Atsumu laughs, and pops a nacho into his mouth as he wraps his arm around Shouyou who leans his head against his shoulder. There. It’s perfect. 

“Yeah, I think we are.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Did anybody catch the v obvious the office reference lol. TYSM for reading this fun lil piece!!! I rlly hope you enjoyed ahh!’ And if you did if you did enjoyed this fic, kudos or comments are appreciated and make my day<3
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/atsuhinass__)


End file.
